Feline
by CeruleanInnocence
Summary: A slight mishap has Watanuki turn into a half-cat, while Yuuko looks for a cure, the teenage duo would have to keep Watanuki's feline side a secret from the outside world of the shop. Rated T for language and complicated plot. /DISCONTINUED/
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Feline (um yeah, until I've thought of a better title it's sticking to this one…:D)

**Warnings**: uhhh., nothing really, except Watanuki's aggressive mouth, and my abusive use of parenthesis and CAPSLOCK, but Watanuki would never be Watanuki without the CAPSLOCK…..ahaha…8D, and there aren't any fluff in this chapter just YET… ehe

**Rating:** T (for Watanuki's aggressive loud mouth…. xD)

**Chapter title**: (1) the seer, the archer, and the witch

**Declaimer: **I do not OWN xxxHOLiC

O~O

"Oh come one Nuki-chan! It's not _THAT _bad!" Yuuko and her, underlings helpers were giggling madly behind the door Yuuko knocked on.

"Not that bad! Not that bad!" chimed the twins.

"WOULD YOU MIND TELLING ME WHAT IS _NOT_ SO BAD ABOUT THIS?!" cried Watanuki from behind the door. "Shit, this is bad."

"It really isn't that bad." Great, did he _HAVE _to be here?! Thought Watanuki. "_YOU_, like you haven't done _enough._" Watanuki shot a death glare at Doumeki, which seem to have no effect on said archer; Doumeki just raised an eyebrow.

"It was your fault too, you know."

"HOW WAS IT MY-?!" realizing it was partly his fault, he didn't dare to finish his rant and just shifted his glance to anything but the cretin in front of him. As much as he didn't want to admit it, it WAS his fault, if he hadn't been screaming at Doumeki the whole time he would have noticed that a spell was cased on him.

(To save myself, and you, from my _pathetic_ attempt to explain what actually happened, here's a flashback…)

"_I need you to get something for me…" Yuuko lounged on her sofa huffing from her pipe._

"_Of course, what is it this time?" asked the bespectacled boy. Yuuko explain what to do and the place they, (did she just say "THEY"?) have to go to get the "thing" Yuuko wanted. Which means the big oaf would be there too, thought Watanuki. The Dimensional Witch grinned when she caught glimpse of Watanuki's scowl when she said "THEY". This will be interesting, she thought. "By __**they**__ you mean…" "You and Doumeki-kun of course!" she cheered. Watanuki let out a frustrating groan. And with that she sent the boy out, Watanuki swore he heard chuckles the moment he closed the door behind him. _

_He started walking out the shop and found Doumeki waiting by the post. "How long have you been standing there?" he asked with venom. "Hn." "WHAT KIND OF ANSWER IS __**HN**__?!" Doumeki started walking and plugging both his index fingers on both sides of his head._

_The walk was….restless, on Watanuki's part anyway, the boy spent almost the whole walk ranting on how oblivious the stoic archer was. Finally Doumeki spoke "Are we there yet?" he asked. Watanuki stopped on mid rant to look at their surroundings he found an old mansion on the corner of the street."Over there." He said pointing at the mansion. "Let's go slowpoke." Doumeki started walking to the direction of the mansion. "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO YOU IDIOT!"_

_They neared the gate and took a good look on the mansion, it was western style it looked nice if only it didn't look so old and abandoned for seemed like ten to twenty years. Watanuki started to play around with the lock and managed to break it, (well anyone could have broken it, it's so OLD; it looked like a cat could have broken it.) He opened the gate and started to walk pass the huge garden front. (It wasn't much of a garden now since there were weeds growing everywhere and no sign of floral life in the whole place.) _

_After getting passed the garden, which seemed like hours, they've finally made it to the door. Doumeki opened it (hey, we gotta let him __**do**__ a little something-something too, right?) and they walked inside. The interior was amazing, a marble staircase and a chandelier right above the middle of the stairway. There were hallways on either side of the stairs and double doors on both ends of the room. Everything seemed extravagant, if only the whole place wasn't covered with dust and spider webs._

_Watanuki kept looking around the room that he didn't notice that Doumeki had already started to climb the marble staircase. Watanuki's train of thought crashed when he heard someone call out. _

"_Oi" _

_Watanuki glared at the owner of the voice as if DAREING him to talk again."I'll leave you behind if you don't hurry." Watanuki started climbing the stairs himself while screaming "YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT WE ARE LOOKING FOR!! HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO FIND IT IF YOU DON'.KNOW WHAT THE HELL IT IS?!" Watanuki's voice echoed throughout the mansion (yeah sure it was big, but Watanuki's voice was loud enough for even the people cross-country could hear him.) Watanuki kept ranting and Doumeki kept his ears protected by covering them with his palms. (Because fingers weren't good enough anymore to protect his hearing from the loud mouth known as Watanuki Kimihiro.) _

_As they walked down the hall, Doumeki swore he saw something move from the corner of his eye. And Watanuki stopped for a quick breather from his endless rant. "Farthest door to the right, almost there." He whispered to himself. They got to the door and shivers went down Watanuki's spine, Doumeki noticed and asked the other teen. "Is there a spirit?" "No, I'm just cold and decided to shiver myself!" the seer exclaimed sarcastically. "Of course there's a spirit!" Doumeki didn't bother protesting since he knew what was coming if he pressed on._

_Watanuki opened the door slowly and peeked in, realizing it was clear he opened the door wide, they went inside. Watanuki saw something shining at the far end of the room, judging by what it looks like and how much supernatural energy it was emitting, it was probably the "thing" Yuuko wanted. Just as they were about to approach the item they heard an ear splitting cry, and suddenly it was right in from them. It was BIG, it's black, it has fangs, it has claws, it was….. a cat…? (I know I know, but I ran out of ideas! And this is humor anyway so it doesn't matter if it's as silly as this….right?) And it has a yellow jewel on it's forehead, and it seemed to look as dangerous as it's claws._

_Watanuki stared onto the big cat's eyes and it was glowing, and so was the jewel. It looks like it's gonna fire something at them, "RUUUUUUUUUN!!" cried Watanuki. He dragged Doumeki with him and ran towards the glowing object on top of a pillar table, dodging the lasers that came out of the cat's eyes. What is this Sci-Fi?! Thought Watanuki, they got to the pillar and grabbed the item on top. Doumeki asked, "What now?" "I'M THINKING!" They stood in front of the huge cat and Doumeki could see the door behind it, if they could just run fast enough, then maybe they could get the hell out of here. THAT'S IT! Thought Doumeki. _

"_Oi." _

"_NOT NOW DOUMEKI!" _

"_Let me carry you." He said nonchalantly._

"_WHAT!?"_

"_Just let me do it."_

"_Darn it Doumeki not now!" Watanuki obviously didn't realize that the plan was that Doumeki would carry him so that he could run from this darn abandoned mansion._

"_Come on!" Doumeki raised his voice, if Watanuki wasn't so pressured about the cat, that was now glaring at them with hungry eyes, he would have been surprised. But he wasn't, so he just kept screaming at Doumeki. The cat, finally decided to attack, fired a spell from it's yellow jewel, directly hitting the seer. Watanuki cried in shock and in slight pain. (I'm not gonna kill him, I just want to shock him a little…:D) "Watanuki!" giving no seconds thoughts he picked the collapsing boy up and the item and bolted for the door. Successfully out running the cat and through the front yard and out the gates, running like hell._

_Doumeki got to the shop in record time, not because he wanted to give the stupid "thing" (Yes, I've decided to just call it a "thing" now, since it really doesn't have anything to do with the whole story anyway.) that Yuuko wanted FAST, but he was worried what might happen to Watanuki if he doesn't seek help._

_Yuuko told him he will be fine, (sort of) and that he just needs to sleep it off. She told him to lay Watanuki in one of her beds, he did as he was told and pulled a chair to sit on Watanuki's bedside. Behind the door Yuuko was using one of her signature looks, the "this-will-indeed-become-interesting" look and chuckled silently as she went to sit on her favorite couch._

(End of flashback)

(And well, after a few hours, approximately 4 hours, later Watanuki woke up with a cry from the top of his lungs…. And that was how this whole thing started.)

Seeing as though Watanuki remembered what had happen, "See, it was your fault…" said the stoic archer with that deadpan voice. Seeing Doumeki's expressionless face was enough to tip Watanuki's balance and he simply…..snapped. His furry dark blue ears and tail with a white tip stood up in sheer fury, it also didn't help that he now has little fangs on the sides of his mouth which shined when he hissed.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OUT OF YOU!! THIS ALL YOUR FAULT I DON'T WANNA HEAR A SINGLE WORD FROM YOU EVER!!! NOW GET _NYA_OUT!!!"

He literally shoved the archer out the door and locked himself back in his own little room. Yuuko, fully witnessing the whole scene as she was standing there in the hallway, giggled like a mad fangirl with her little companions there to join her. It a took a few seconds for Doumeki to register how hilarious it was when he heard Watanuki cry, _"GET NYAOUT!!" _and the _nya- _didn't help either.

Doumeki let out a chuckle.

**TBC**

**A/N:** yeah, this is chapter one. As for the chapter title, I have no idea either…. And the cat spirit, yeah, I know how powerful a cat spirit can be but I cant kill anyone in this fic, this is a HUMOR fic not HORROR and DRAMA. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Look forward to the next chapters! And I'm sorry that this chapter is kind of boring….I'll be doing my best from now on! REVIEWS will be wholeheartedly appreciated…. :) I WILL UPDATE SOON!

**Oh! I would like to point out that if no one likes this then I'll just delete or discontinue the whole story. :D THANK YOU for reading as far as the Author notes…:] HAVE A NICE DAY! :]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Feline (yup, still cant think of a better title…)

**Warnings: **FLUFF! :D just what you wanted, but just at the beginning, I promise you'll get your share of the FLUFF pretty soon…:D oh! And slight aggressive language on Watanuki's (and Doumeki's, just a little squeeze somewhere in there.) part.

**Rating: **T (because of the language.)

**Chapter title: **(2) A Day with Nuki-chan~!

**Declaimer: **do I really have to say it? No, I DON'T OWN xxxHOLiC….

O~O

Watanuki, who finally decided to come out of his comfort zone, slumped to the kitchen completely ignoring the witch and the cretin standing near the door of his room for seemed like hours. They followed the willowy boy/cat to the kitchen.

"Nuki-chaaaan!"

"DON'T CALL ME NAMES!!"

"But that was just a nickname, it's not that bad." Yuuko grinned again and Watanuki tied his apron on but having a little problem with the bandana. Seeing as though he now has two furry ears sticking out of his hair.

Doumeki took notice and helped the boy out with his minor problem; he grabbed the bandana and tried to tie it on Watanuki's hair for him. Watanuki nearly jumped at the touch but let it go since…well, Doumeki's touch on his hair seemed nice and soothing, he _nearly _purred.

After Doumeki had tied the bandana on, Watanuki quickly turned away and started cooking without a word. And was that a blush? Yuuko giggled once more.

"So what now?" asked Doumeki, to break the silence.

"hmmm?" said Yuuko.

"He means WHAT DO WE DO NOW??" Watanuki seemed angry.

"What do you mean what do we do now?" Yuuko tried to act innocent but Watanuki knew her all too well to fall for that trick.

"WHAT I MEAN IS, WHAT DO WE DO ABOUT THESE?!" Watanuki held his ears for emphasis. "AND WHAT ABOUT TOMORROW?! WE HAVE AN EXAM AND I CANT MISS THAT! I'LL FAIL!!" Watanuki hung his head at the thought of _summer school_.

"Then go to school tomorrow…" said Yuuko looking bored.

"WHAT?!?"

"She said go to school tom-"

"YEAH I HEARD HER YOU DOLT! I CANT GO TO SCHOOL LOOKING LIKE THIS!!" Watanuki flailed his arms about, which to Doumeki looked _cute_, since he was part cat now.

"Why not?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN _WHY NOT_?! WHAT WOULD YOU THINK IF YOU SAW SOMEONE WITH CAT EARS AND A TAIL WALKING AROUND IN YOUR SCHOOL?!"

"I would think it's cute~!" chirped Yuuko.

"I would too."

"YOU ARE SICK!!" Doumeki covered his ears once more to prevent hearing damage. Watanuki could understand Yuuko, but Doumeki?!

"I'll fix this," Watanuki looked at Yuuko with hopeful eyes, "and I shall deduct the payment from your debt." She smiled and Watanuki cried. "Just how long do I have to stay in this shop disguised hell….?" Yuuko ignored him and said, "I will have the potion in a few days…." Watanuki wanted to ask why _in a few days?_ But knowing Yuuko, she'd probably deduct more from his huge debt as a price for the answer, so he just let it drop.

"Like I said, you will be going to school tomorrow." She declared.

"WHAT ABOUT THESE….these, parts….?"

"Use this then…" Yuuko held out a hat,(which probably came from thin air, don't ask me how she got it, this was Yuuko we're talking about!) it looks a lot like what she gave the Neko Musume on that hot and sunny afternoon before, except it's white and has a few pink flower petals printed on one side. Watanuki looked at it for a moment and had a face that says, "_This better not be one of her tricks again._" As if reading his mind, she shoved the hat on his head and his tail slowly faded away.

"It'll hide your ears and makes your tail look invisible."

"You mean it's still there?"

"Do you _feel_ like it's still there?"

As the curious cat that he was he started to wag his tail, what do you know, it was still there, he could _feel_ it still being there, anyway. Yuuko grinned and walked away towards her living room.

"I'll shall await my sake~!" she cheered, and Watanuki hung his head with a sweatdrop.

"Oi." called Doumeki.

"SHUT UP." Watanuki decided to ignore the archer.

"Oi!" oh well, it was a good idea.

"WHAT?!"

"The chicken teriyaki is burning." Indeed it was burning; Watanuki panicked and placed his bandana on it, attempting to press the small fire down, but to his dismay it only grew larger.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU DO ANYTHING?! DARN IT! DO WANT TO BURN THE SHOP DOWN?!" Doumeki just shrugged and Watanuki pulled a glass of water and dumped it on the pan, he let out a sigh of relief.

"You over react too much." That deadpan voice again.

"YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP DAMN IT!"

O~O = /the Next Day/

"_Remember, he's part cat now, he'll be falling asleep more often than usual. Doumeki-kun, if he really wants to pass he needs to stay awake."_

"_You're telling me to keep him from taking a nap? Why are you telling me this? Why not tell Watanuki himself?"_

"_My, my! So many questions, easy, because it's interesting this way…ufufu"_

Doumeki swore the witch has truly a wicked mind. But he just let it slide; it'll be weirder to see her act…normal. Currently walking down the street, Doumeki took notice that the other wasn't so…..active as he usually was, if by 'active' you mean, 'screaming like hell from the top of his lungs', then yes, he wasn't 'active'. Curious as he was he looked to his side expecting to see a 'slightly shorter than he usually was, boy, wearing a hat' but to his surprise he found his side empty.

He stopped at mid-step and swung his body to the street he and his cat friend were previously walking in and there he was! He's lying on the pavement! And people started staring at him like he's dead, a few kids wanted to take a look but their mothers quickly dragged them away.

"_Crap!" _Thought Doumeki and he ran to the bespectacled boy. He picked him up to his back and noticed he was taking a cat nap. _"Is it gonna be like this all day?" _Doumeki wanted to weep but he didn't. (This is Doumeki we're talking about! And Doumeki DOESN'T weep, come on people!) By the time Watanuki woke up they were in school.

)i( ~ )i( ~ )i(

Fourth subject, an hour before lunch, physics class, the same class that they had an exam on. Doumeki kept making short glances to the seer's direction, he doesn't seem to notice, that was good, so kept an eye on him every minute. The teacher started to hand out the exam papers and just after Doumeki received his, he started right on with the exam. A few minutes passed and Doumeki was done with test A, he took a look at Watanuki, diagonal to his place, and he started bobbing his head. _"EH" _thought Doumeki. He looked like he'll fall asleep again any second, _"You can't take a cat nap now. You have an exam to finish." _

Doumeki thought quickly and he rolled a little piece of paper between his fingers; he waited until the teacher's back was turned and he flicked it to Watanuki. Bull's eye, it hit Watanuki square on the back of the neck. Watanuki flinched and held the spot that the said paper was thrown. He looked back from the direction the attack came from and saw Doumeki. He shot the archer a glare and Doumeki just shrugged. _"Damn bastard. What's his problem?" _He thought, but it was good that he's awake now, both continued their exams.

But that didn't last very long, in just ten minutes Watanuki started dozing off again. Doumeki was finally done with test D of the exam, last one part and he could guard Watanuki for the remaining fifteen minutes of the class. He noticed Watanuki starting to drift into a cat nap again; said seer was currently swaying a bit from his table. Doumeki saw him and shot the drowsy boy a deadly glare.

As if seeing the archer, Watanuki felt a cold stare at him and his back stiffed. Watanuki started sweating and slowly turning his head to the direction of the cold shoulder. _"EEEP!" _he cried inwardly, indeed Doumeki was staring at him like a hawk that's spotted its prey. He started to sweat a little and had his mouth slightly opened in a scared smile and slowly turned back his head to the exam sheet on his table, last two exam parts and he's done. _"Last two, endure it Watanuki, endure it." _Still slightly feeling the cold stare from Doumeki, even though said boy has his eyes on his paper, he cheered himself on.

The last fifteen minutes went by fast and both boys finished their exams in time.

**TBC**

**A/N: **SECOND CHAPTER DONE! It's kind of short huh? ^-^; well I'd like to keep the balance of a chapter that is not too long or not too short. Ehehe, next chapter is, LUNCH probably and many more… :D and about Watanuki wearing a hat in school, I cant let Watanuki blow his cover by a stupid school rule, xD, it's not that I do it too, I respect the rules but uhh, xD and about Doumeki's "death glare" yeah, remember the Mahjong episode in Kei? Yup, that's the glare I'm talking about here. Haha! Only a tad bit more intense, :D

**REVIEWS WOULD STILL BE NICE!**** (And very much appreciated!)** **:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Feline (still nothing…)

**Warnings: **FLUFF! Yes, you finally get a piece of FLUFF, ahaha, (but it isn't ALL that, but a little, :D but I will do more soon!) Watanuki's aggressive language, and of course, my abusive use of parenthesis and CAPSLOCK…

**Rating: **T (I don't think the reason to this rating will ever change. =_=")

**Chapter title: **(3)My LUNCH…

**Declaimer: **do I really have to say it? No, I DON'T OWN xxxHOLiC….

O~O

After an intense physics class, it was time for lunch! Watanuki packed his books and pens and noticed a shadow blocking a little bit of light. Who else would the shadow belong to but,

"Oi." Doumeki.

"What?"

"Let's eat."

"I wasn't able to fix lunch! The chicken teriyaki burst into flames, remember?!"

And yes, Doumeki remembered the mild accident that morning that caused him to lose his, no, _their_, lunch.

"We'll just have to eat in the cafeteria."

"I KNOW THAT!"

Same routine, Watanuki kept shouting at his companion, and said companion was covering his ears. As they got to the canteen and the line started growing longer, Doumeki quickly lined up and Watanuki was fishing his pocket for some money. The bespectacled boy was taking quite a while; Doumeki figured he didn't have money at the moment.

"What do want?"

"Huh?"

"I said, what do want? For lunch?"

"Er…" Doumeki looked back waiting for the boy to answer. The seer seemed lost for words, so the archer added,

"I'll buy you lunch, since it looks like you don't have money on you."

Watanuki looked up and stared at Doumeki, surprise was written all over his face. Watanuki looked to the side a little, a bit embarrassed that Doumeki was doing him a favor. He noticed Doumeki was waiting for his answer and said, "Ramen." With pink cheeks. Doumeki turned his attention back at the counter and as he requested the lunch lady for two bowls of ramen.

"Watanuki-kuuuuuuuun!" heard Watanuki, he followed the sound of the voice and saw that it came from, "Himawari-chaaaaaan~!" the girl kept waving at him and gestured for him to sit with her, after he greeted back he started skipping to her direction. But just as he was about two meters away from Doumeki, the archer called out,

"I want Ikameshi and Croquettes tomorrow." Watanuki nearly stumbled.

"YOU JUST WANTED TO REQUEST A BENTO!!" Watanuki huffed and turned around to walk to Himawari's table; he got there and sat in front of the girl.

"What a cute hat, Watanuki-kun." She beamed.

"Eh?" said Watanuki slightly caught off guard, and held the hat on his head. "Ah, Yuuko-san gave it to me." He chuckled.

"Huh? Why would she give it to you? Do you need it?"

"Uhh, umm, n-not really…." While looking for an excuse, Watanuki didn't notice a schoolmate sit beside him, unfortunately the place where the boy sat on had Watanuki's invisible tail, resting peacefully. "EEEYAAA-!!" Watanuki covered his mouth.

"Watanuki-kun? Are you alright?? What happened?"

"I-I'm f-fine, Himawari-chan… ehehe, hehe." Watanuki kept fighting back the pain from his crushed tail. _HOW MUCH DOES THIS GUY WEIGH?! A HUNDRED POUNDS?!_ He cried inwardly. Apparently the unknown boy started shifting on his seat and Watanuki swore he'll REALLY cry in pain if he didn't move. Watanuki hid his face on the crook of his elbow and weeped a little.

"Watanuki-kun, are you sure your okay? You look like you're in pain." She asked once again, completely worried about her friend's weird actions. _Y-you have no idea, Himawari-chan…._Watanuki wanted to cry right then and there.

"Oi, excuse me." Said a familiar voice. "You're on my seat." The boy beside Watanuki looked behind him and said, "AH! D-Doumeki-kun! I didn't, I-I'm sorry." The boy seemed to be from Doumeki's archery club, being quite afraid of the archer and moved away. Watanuki felt so relived from the heavy tension on his poor tail and immediately pulled it away from its previous place, Doumeki decided to sit down, and gave Watanuki his ramen.

"You two are such good friends!" she giggled seeing Doumeki give Watanuki his lunch. Just as Watanuki was about to say, for the millionth time that they are _NOT _'good friends', Himawari was called by some of her girl friends. "I'll be right back, you two." She smiled and walked away.

Watanuki sighed and Doumeki kept eating, Watanuki decided to start on with his own lunch and Doumeki asked, "Why didn't you just tell him?"

"What?"

"He was sitting on your tail, right? You should have told him something." He whispered nonchalantly. (How did Doumeki know? Well, I don't know! xD by the look on Watanuki's face??)

"WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO SAY? '_Excuse me, but you're sitting on my tail._'? I THOUGHT WE WERE SUPPOSED TO _HIDE_ THE FACT THAT I AM NOW HALF A CAT?" cried Watanuki, lowering his voice to a slight whisper.

"You seem proud."

"I AM NOT PROUD OF BEING LIKE THIS, YOU DIMWIT!!"

"You could have told him you were saving the seat for me."

"OH, SHUT UP!" Watanuki angrily started on his ramen. "Ow!" due to his anger Watanuki burned his tongue. (FACT! Cat's have sensitive tongues to hot food. But I guess you already know that…:D)

Watanuki held out his burned tongue and started to look for something cold, he saw the chocolate pudding, hopefully it was cold. Just when he was about to grab the pudding cup, Doumeki beat him to it. He was about to shout at him but Doumeki got hold of his chin and gently tilted it.

Well that shut Watanuki up and possibly got a few girls giggling; Doumeki held out a teaspoon full of pudding and slid it in Watanuki's mouth. As soon as the spoon was a safe distance away from his face the seer covered his mouth; not only that he tried to cover his burning cheeks as well, Doumeki continued his eating business. He was about to do his signature 'spazziness-Watanuki-style' but he heard a familiar giggle from across the table. Watanuki slowly turned his head to the owner of the giggle.

"That was so sweet!" chirped said girl. Watanuki went white in shock.

"N-N-N-N-N-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! H-HIMAWARI-CHAN! I-IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK! HE F-FORCED ME!!" Watanuki pointed an accusing finger at Doumeki for emphasis failing to hide his now obvious red-shaded face.

No matter how many times; and how many excuses Watanuki came up with, Himawari doesn't seem to buy any of them, Watanuki wept in silence. The warning bell sounded and Watanuki didn't even finish his lunch while Doumeki practically inhaled his.

The rest of the day was exasperating, Watanuki cant forget their little 'scene' back at the cafeteria, neither can he forget how many students were staring at them nor the girls giggling at them (not to mention Himawari was one of those girls.), damn Doumeki, he cursed.

And for the first time in his entire high school life that his sweet little Himawari's smile didn't help to brighten up his day either! (I have no idea when he started liking Himawari ok? So I'll just settle with 'High school') In fact, it only made it worse if that's even possible.

Because whenever he saw her smile today it had that weird glint in her eyes that Watanuki was afraid to ask about. On the way to the shop Watanuki kept sulking.

"Are you ok?" Watanuki's cause of exasperation spoke.

"DO I _LOOK_ LIKE I'M OK??" Doumeki just shrugged, "Ugh! YOU are the reason why my life is SO miserable! Why did you even do that?! I was about to do that myself! I'm not a BABY to be BABYSAT by YOU, OK?!" (haaaaarsh, and Doumeki was just doing a kind deed, *pout* or did he? *grin* ahaha! ANYWAY! On with the story!)

They arrived at the shop and Watanuki slammed the door shut,

"My, My! Watanuki, what ever is the matter? You might break down my door with that behavior." Greeted Yuuko with Mokona on her shoulder as Watanuki was angrily taking off his shoes.

"AS IF YOU DON'T KNOW!" Watanuki bolted and disappeared on the nearest corner, with one last frustrated groan.

"I'm, sorry." Said the archer with his deadpan voice.

"No one's really mad at you, you know." Replied the witch, and Doumeki looked at her with a slightly puzzled look, it clearly shows that Watanuki was angry but Yuuko knew otherwise. "He was just caught in surprise."

Doumeki was about to ask her how she knew but he stopped himself thinking,

"_Of course she knows…" _

As he followed Yuuko inside her living room to join her with drinking.

**TBC**

**A/N:** This chapter is a little short isn't it? Well, it because….um, I really don't know myself. I just don't, xD and I don't think I have any author notes for this chapter either, =_=" well except I would like to say sorry for any mistakes I may have done in this chapter and my horrible sense of titles and thank you for sticking to my story! There're still to come! :D and once again, **REVIEWS WOULD BE WHOLEHEARTEDLY APPRECIATED… =^u^=**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Feline (decided to just stick to this title…xD)

**Warnings: **Mild Shonen-ai (ok maybe not that mild, just a little, but at least I warned you! So don't say I didn't! Cause I did! xD) language, I think it's safe to say that there's slight nudity on Watanuki's part…? I think, maybe, well if "topless" is considered as nudity, then...8D, and a little bit over board on the FLUFF, so it became Shonen-ai instead…xD hope you don't mind.

**Rating: **T (still the same reason… and for SHONEN-AI :D, so what if it's not just FLUFF anymore, just this chapter anyway, I think..)

**Chapter title: **(4)'Kitty' Maid Café; part one

**Declaimer: **(go back to previous chapters….)

O~O

It's been a week now, and Yuuko-san said…

"_If things would go as planned it wouldn't take this long…"_

Just what the hell did she meant by that? Wondered our half-feline friend. Watanuki got out of work early, because basically he finished up everything in Yuuko's shop. It was rare that he's finished feeding that witch and her bottomless stomach for sake; let's not forget her little friend. Watanuki sighed and was grateful that the twins weren't such a pain in the butt as those two, most of the time.

Watanuki lay on his couch with his hands at the back of his head, acting as a pillow. Watanuki still couldn't believe that he could be stuck like that for, who knows still when. He was just hoping his boss could whip up that potion she said already so he can go back to his (not so…) normal life, and enjoy it without his cat ears and tail.

Speaking of enjoying, tomorrow's the spring festival. Watanuki thought about what their class was going to do, _oh yeah! _He suddenly remembered, _maid…café…_ there is a moment of silence in Watanuki's head, well there was until…

"I GET TO SEE HIMAWARI-CHAN IN A MAID COSTUME~!" he chirped and giggled like a high school girl, dancing around his small apartment that he swore that if anyone saw him right then and there he'd die of embarrassment. He sighed with glee and went back to his couch, hugging the small pillow that elevated his feet just moments ago. It was only seven and Watanuki couldn't do anything around his apartment, everything was spick and span, so cleaning was out of the question. He'd already eaten at Yuuko's, so cooking was out of the question as well. Watanuki decided to just take a warm bath. (Which was weird since cats hate water,,, xD)

Watanuki grabbed a towel and turned on the faucet, he set it to not so warm but not so cold and started to take off his t-shirt. He caught a glimpse of his refection on the mirror and saw his right eye, it was gold, _eh?_ Wait a minute, it wasn't supposed to be gold right now, and it was only supposed to be gold if he was an emotional mess. He grinned and shrugged it off, _probably when I remembered Himawari-chan._ This reminds him that he hasn't removed his glasses yet; he did so and started to strip again. (Watanuki seem to be forgetting something, isn't he?)

)i( _Meanwhile…._[nya~])i(

Doumeki finished practice and went to drink some tea Watanuki made for him. Actually it was left over from lunch; Watanuki _kindly _let him finish it. Just when he was peacefully sipping his tea, his right eye showed images, Doumeki decided to spit-take and he choked on his tea. It was Watanuki; it looks like he's preparing to take a bath. Doumeki opened and closed his eyes but nothings working, the vision is still there. He gave up when he saw Watanuki in the mirror, Doumeki saw the seer's _almost _perfect body, if you don't count the small scars on his waist and one on his shoulder, he was so thin, he seemed well built but still a little skinny, probably from all the running he's been doing. The archer hung his mouth slightly open, he was so white, has hips to die for and legs that can make any girl envious. (I'M thinking of being jealous….xD)

Watanuki looked at himself in the mirror and touched his eye, _their _eye, and the boy smirked. Doumeki felt a sinking feeling on the pit of his stomach, and just when the cause of his weird feeling took off his glasses; his eye went back to normal. Doumeki straighten up, shook his head a little and went to practice another half an hour or so, to keep his mind of Watanuki's half naked body.

Doumeki's coach seems to notice him and came to talk, but just when he was about to say 'hi' Doumeki's bow changed course and hit two meters away from its target. The coach thought Doumeki needed time to concentrate so he went off to his own business. Meanwhile Doumeki's bow string snapped from his last shot and his face was feeling a little hotter than it should be. Let's face it Watanuki looked…_sexy_, in that vision he had, especially when he smirked. (^v^, ok, that was supposed to be 'seductive' but I figured it was a little too much, so I changed it, xD.)

)i( The next Day… )i(

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?! Y-you w-want me t-to do what??"

"Please Watanuki-kun, Kunogi-san is absent and we're short on waitresses." Pleaded Watanuki's classmate.

"B-B-B-But why me??" _and why is my little Himawari-chan absent today?? _He silently wept.

"Because the waiters, or rather butlers, are more than enough! And the waitresses, or better placed, maids, are outnumbered." Sure that's what Watanuki thought the girl said but what she really wanted to say was, _"Because! Watanuki-kun, you're the most feminine looking among all the guys here!" _

"Eh, urk…"

"Watanuki-kuuuun~" she said, and pleaded once more, she even used puppy eyes, and Watanuki was a sucker for girls that plead with that look. He just couldn't say no to a girl in need, especially now that she was doing the puppy eyes. Watanuki couldn't resist, it was in his nature to help those in need, he just couldn't say that one word!

"Alright…" agreed Watanuki in defeat and hung his head. And his classmate seems to be happy now, and called her other friends.

"OK GIRLS! He said yes! Please help him with his costume!" she ordered. And her 'back-up' seem to be eager and two of them grabbed Watanuki by the arms while the other two brought the costume, makeup, and everything they think they would need. They dashed down the hall and passed my Doumeki, who was also on the way to the dressing room. Doumeki noticed that Watanuki was the one who was being dragged down the hall screaming; "HEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!" but sadly he can't help him with those girls.

As soon as Doumeki got to the changing room it was marked 'Do Not Enter' and some cries and screams could be slightly heard behind the door, probably from the seer, but as much as Doumeki wanted to help him, he just simply can't. Doumeki decided to change in his club's dressing room instead.

Half an (agonizing) hour later, Watanuki was finally clad in a maid's costume. It seemed to be custom made, and why did it fit so comfortably on him? Watanuki's cheeks went pink. The girls went 'aw' and complemented him about being so much cuter in a dress than in normal boys' clothes. "Watanuki-kun, it suits you so much!" they said in chorus. One of the girls spoke and said "One last thing Watanuki-kun." "Great, there's more?" She held out cat ears and a tail. "We received a message that the café is now a 'Kitty Maid Café'…" they smiled; Watanuki was just about ready to cry.

"Watanuki-kun, could you take this off?" she was about to grab the hat that Watanuki was wearing to hide his 'cat features', but he dodged just in time and said. "C-Can I just put it on myself?" The girls shrugged and handed him the props. "Just be back at the classroom in twenty minutes, we're about to open."

They left him alone in the room, staring at his reflection. _What the heck am I wearing??_ He wondered, his cheeks still flushed. He was wearing black long sleeves with cuffs and the shoulders were slightly puffed, on his collar had a long black bow that dropped to his chest, and the skirt was just above the knee. Watanuki tried to pull the skirt lower but did no good since there was too much to try and cover. And let's not forget the silky apron with a big enough bow tied at the back, it had frilly lining along the shoulder part. The outfit was made complete with the Mary Jane flats (it had half an inch flat heels though…) and knee-high socks.

It WAS supposed to be stockings but Watanuki was white enough so the girls decided in just socks. (Don't ask me how the girls got him in this costume in the first place… they just did, no questions asked…) He had to admit it was pretty cute, but it was for a girl, it's not that he wanted this, he just thought it was…nice.

Not forgetting the head dress, it was part of the maid costume those girls wanted him to wear, aside from the kitty props; he already had those, weather he likes it or not. Watanuki held the hat on his head and looked around; even outside the door, to see if the coast was clear. Seeing that it was, he took off the hat and his ears were revealed and his tail appeared. He placed his hat on the chair beside him and took hold of the head dress. Ears and tail, check, all that's left is the head dress.

Watanuki stared at the frilly head dress for a while and decided to finally put it on. He looked at himself in the mirror again, and to his surprise he looked totally different for some reason. He recalled the girls' comments earlier and his face went scarlet again. He pouted a little but realized, it was nice to take off the hat for the first time outside the shop or his apartment. Speaking of said hat, he needs to put that away somewhere safe, just in case. He grabbed the hat and walked back to the classroom.

On the way to their café decorated room, Watanuki was receiving stares from random students, and was that a teacher? Watanuki felt so embarrassed, he totally forgot that he was going to serve in a café. He better get use to the stares, because he'll be getting more of those when he starts his shift in their darn 'Kitty Maid Café'.

He could hear girls giggling and some guys were whispering, probably about him. Who else? He was the only weird looking one walking down the hall. He decided to sprint the rest of the way towards the 'café'.

As soon as Watanuki got to the door, he slid it open, ran inside and closed the door. This earned him more stares from spectators in the room. Everyone went quiet and stopped whatever it is that they were working on to stare. A moment of embarrassing silence and Watanuki was being fawned over by girls. Watanuki blushed as he heard comments like, 'You are so cute!', 'Your skin is so white, what's your secret?' and all other comments related to his looks. Apparently the boys were just gawking at him, did they even know that he's a boy? I don't think so.

The crowd of girls finally realized that the café wasn't fully decorated just yet, they left Watanuki and back to their work. Watanuki got out of his state of shock and straightened up his costume. When he just about to go help everyone he bumped into something. It didn't feel like a wall, "Oi", well that answered his inner question.

"MY NAME IS NOT OI!!" he hissed quickly, and tail went up as well.

"Hn." Said Doumeki, he was actually in the middle of making the sign for their front. He looked at Watanuki up and down, noticing he wasn't wearing the butler uniform that the boys were assigned to.

"W-What?" asked the shorter boy, noticing Doumeki's stare. Doumeki didn't say a single word, like he usually does, and Watanuki fidgeted and blushed underneath the taller boy's stare. "Look, it's not like I WANTED to do this!" still no response, "They said we were short on maids! And I was just HAPPEN to be the one they picked! No, correction, they FORCED ME! AND STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT, YOU PERVERT!" Watanuki pulled down his skirt seeing as though the archer's eyes were shifting downwards. This, again, didn't really help that much since he had too much to cover.

Doumeki shot back to reality, turned around and went back to his business, which is the forgotten sign. Watanuki 'hmph' and stomped away, anywhere away from that cretin. "Watanuki-kun!" called one of the girls, "We need help on setting the tables, can you help us please?" and Watanuki complied.

Doumeki on the other hand, apparently couldn't concentrate on his 'sign' which was now a mess. "GAH! Doumeki-kun! W-what the-?" said the boy beside him, "Um, uh, could you just help decorate the outside please?" Doumeki gave him the brush and headed outside, shaking the image of a blushing Watanuki off his mind, which didn't really help since now he recalled the vision he had last night.

With that, Doumeki Shizuka, athletic captain of the archery club, bumped his head on the classroom door.

**TBC**

**A/N: **well, hmmm, this chappie is kind of late huh, ^-^; and I have a bad habit of reading my fic over and OVER again to make sure of the spelling and stuff and can you believe it I still missed a lot, =_=; well, first things first, after I finished writing chapter three I had this MAJOR author's block (yeah I made that up but if it's true then, cool… :D) anyway, I couldn't think of anything for a whole week. But then the night before I did this chapter I had a dream, so I decided to use it in this story, xD in fact the whole café thing was my dream…well this is the first part anyway, but the girls in my dream are a lot different, they keep teasing Watanuki just because everyone likes him more than them, they were SO mean! Well bleh! They STAY in my dream, xD, owh and the next half would be the next chapter. Ahaha, why? Cos I've passed six pages in MS word already, xD I didn't even notice until I typed 'TBC' xD. This chapter (and maybe the next too…) is a little random but hey, it's Humor right? It can be random, I just figured it's time for some DouWata action, ^_~, don't you think?? **One last thing, I hope they weren't too out-of-character, and I'm sorry for ANY mistake I may have done in this chapter… :D** **REVIEWS WOULD (yet again) STILL BE WHOLEHEARTEDLY APPRECIATED…. =^-^= PLEASE DROP ONE.. 8D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Feline

**Warnings: **Shonen-ai; FLUFF, :D (But I guess you saw that coming didn't you? xD but why wouldn't it be shonen-ai?? It's impossible to stay in FLUFF if there are "maid outfits with kitty ears and kitty tail" involved! xD for me anyway…) and my obsessive use of CAPSLOCK… :D

**Rating: **T (same, same…OWH! And SHONEN-AI… :D)

**Chapter title: **(5)'Kitty' Maid Café; part two

**Declaimer: **(go back to previous chapters….) I DON'T OWN ANY OF THEM, well except the girls in the last chapter and the students in this chappie, :D

O~O

The opening ceremony came and gone, it was a simple opening ceremony with a few speeches from the student council. The students became busy with their own themed classrooms and some classes were rehearsing, for the drama club a play, for the choir a musical presentation for the end of the day.

At the 'Kitty Maid Café' back in class A-4,

"_Irashaimasen…!"_

The butlers escort the customers to their table, give them the menu and ask for what they would want. While the maids deliver the food and order of the customers, after the customers are finish they show them out. It was pretty simple; Watanuki didn't seem to be bothered by his shift, well, except for the costume, and stares he's been receiving. It seems he's pretty popular with boys more than the girls.

"What would it be….?" Asked Watanuki with a kind smile, his customers gave their order and Watanuki gladly wrote it down and gave it to the main counter. The morning came out great, things ran smoothly and their customers were kept happy.

As for Doumeki, sure he receives stares from an amount of girls that comes in; some of them were even his customers a little while ago, but mostly the students stare right at Watanuki as soon as they come in. Speaking of said seer, he himself couldn't take his eyes off him. He does take his eyes off him once in a while, but only because he has to face his customers. Even though there were many other maids in the café, Watanuki still looked busy, probably because most of them were cooking in the kitchen.

There were moments when Doumeki just happen to be in right spot, at the wrong time. Like when Watanuki was running around the place from table to table then to the counter that his skirt was raising and he couldn't help but notice, then it would just bounce right back down. Or like when he was chatting with the customers that his tail was swaying and his ears were twitching happily, he wanted so much to touch that tail or to scratch those ears. Anything that would make the boy _'puuurrr' _in delight, then the tea he was pouring for the customer overflowed.

Yeah, you can say he was _definitely _distracted…

Hours passed and it was now time for a lunch break.

Watanuki gave out a deep sigh and stretch out his arms. He grabbed their lunch and was on his way to the roof, he was quite sad that Himawari wasn't able to come, _hey, maybe she'll visit._ He thought with a hopeful smile. Watanuki made a turn to the right and bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" said the angry student, Watanuki straightened up and bowed a few times saying 'sorry'. Watanuki kindly said excuse to the boy and made his way towards the stairs. "Where do you think you're going?" the bully grabbed Watanuki by the arm and turned him around. "Do you think you can just go around prancing like a little princess?" _'w-what the hell do you mean 'little princess?' oh right.' _Watanuki noticed he didn't change, maybe because he'd gotten used to the costume that he didn't bother to change for the short lunch break.

"I'm really sorry; I didn't mean to bother you I was just on my way to the roof." Said the seer, the bully looked more annoyed and tighten his grip on Watanuki's arm. "Ow! Hey! LET GO!" he cried, trying to get himself free from the bully's grasp.

-----------------------

-----------------------

"Doumeki-kun! Thank you for your help, you can go to lunch now, I'm sorry to keep you here for so long."

"It's ok."

Doumeki nodded and left the room for lunch, he remembered telling Watanuki to wait for him at the roof, the seer must be waiting to shout at him for being late. The archer walked towards the direction of the stairs and saw Watanuki, but he wasn't alone, it looks like he's being bullied.

"I SAID LET GO!"

"I still have to tell you a something! Stop struggling!"

"NO! LET GO! LET GO! LET GO! LET GOOOO!"

Doumeki started to sprint towards their direction to try and stop a school mate from bullying _his_ seer. The bully gently let go of Watanuki and the boy looked at him a little surprised. The boy blushed a little and said, "W-would you like to go out sometime?" "Eh?"

Doumeki, who was not really that close but near enough to hear what they were saying, made a quick detour and slammed his head on the wall, poor guy was knocked out. Fortunately Watanuki heard the crash and looked towards the direction, and saw Doumeki unconscious.

"OMG!!! DOUMEKI!" he cried and made his way to the unconscious archer, completely forgetting the boy he was previously talking to. He kneeled down and took a look at Doumeki, he was bleeding. "AAAAH! YOU'RE B-BLEEDING! WHAT DO I DO?! HEY! DOUMEKI! WAKE UP! OI! PLEASE TELL ME YOU ARE NOT HAVING A CONCUSION! HEY!" Watanuki tried shaking him, but it was no good, he decided to look for help. What he didn't know was that Doumeki was still, even the slightest bit, conscious and that he himself completely knocked him out by shaking him violently.

)i( Moments Later… )i(

Doumeki's eyes started to flutter open; he let out a grunt and held his aching head. He sat up and the first thing he saw was Watanuki. It seems he was pacing and stopped just after he sat up. There was a moment of silence and Doumeki broke it by greeting, "Hey." Watanuki became pissed and started shouting, "YOU IDIOT! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?! YOU COULD HAVE HAD A CONCUSION BACK THERE! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" and with all that Doumeki still kept an emotionless face and covered one ear that was receiving all the noise.

As soon as the yelling stopped Doumeki pulled off his finger and shook his head a little, apparently Watanuki was loud enough to make his eardrums ring. "So you were worried about me?" he asked. This caught Watanuki by surprise and sharply looked away. "I didn't say anything like that." He huffed, a little pink on the cheeks. Doumeki started to stand up, Watanuki noticed tried to push him back down.

"Whoa! Wait! You need to lie down."

"I'm fine."

"But the nurse said you still need to rest!"

"I said I'm fine."

"I said rest! The nurse said you bumped your head too hard!"

"And I said I'm fine already."

"Uuuuugh! Why won't you listen to me for once!?"

Doumeki decided to stay put, as soon as everything was peaceful Watanuki sat down on the chair beside the bed and asked.

"Why would you purposely hit your head on the wall, no scratch that, why were you even running…!?"

"I was just, worried, I thought that guy would do something bad to you."

Watanuki stood up and slammed his hands on the bed.

"Would you stop it?! I don't need a body guard! I can take care of myself!"

Doumeki grabbed Watanuki's arm and pinned him on the bed, their arms were on either side of Watanuki's head. The seer let out a faint cry.

"What if I didn't try and you couldn't do yourself…?"

". . .Doumeki! G-Get off!" Watanuki's face was bright red, considering their position and the thought that the nurse might come back any moment. Not to mention that his skirt was rising because of his struggle and that he can't pull it down at the moment. Doumeki was about to lean down and kiss him but they heard a noise near the door, the figured it was the nurse so Doumeki pulled away quickly and Watanuki got off the bed.

"You! UGH!" Watanuki stormed out through the curtains. Doumeki hung his head and sat back on his bed. It didn't take long but Watanuki was back, carrying a bento, looks like he's still mad, but he sat down on the chair again and gave Doumeki a box. The archer's face didn't change but he raised his eyebrow in confusion, Watanuki noticed this and said while opening his share of bento.

"You made me miss lunch, you idiot. You're not the only one who can get hungry." A moment of silence, "And, I figured you were hungry that's why you . . . AUGH! Let's just not talk about it anymore ok?!" Watanuki looked up and Doumeki was, "GYAAAAA!" choking. The bespectacled boy acted quickly and poured Doumeki some tea.

"YOU IDIOT! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF?! CHEW BEFORE YOU SWOLLOW, YOU HALFWIT!!" Doumeki drank the tea and gave a heavy sigh, so did Watanuki. "I swear one day you'll die before me! And I'm not even gonna be the one who caused it!"

After their little 'scene' they began eating again, this time Doumeki spoke.

"How are your ears?"

"Hm?" he said in between his chewing.

"And your tail?"

He swallowed and said, "Oh, I think I've gotten used to them, I mean, why wouldn't I after a full week? I just hope I can turn back soon."

"Why?"

"Well duh, I don't wanna stay like this forever!"

"Why not? I think you look cute."

Watanuki's eyes opened wide, he blushed cherry red, and hung his mouth open as the rice on his chopsticks fell back to its container, ". . . P-PERVERT!!" he stood up and cried.

Well let's just say that they had to share one bento instead.

**TBC**

**A/N: **You can just guess why they had to share in the end… :D xD, I WENT PASSED SIX PAGES! AGAIN! Anyway, that's where my dream ends I guess, ehehe, I'm having a hard time thinking of what's next, but I promise more to come! :D, *bows* and I am TERRIBLY SORRY if they were SO out of character, I tried my best! Honestly! And before I forget, my UPDATING may get slower since school's approaching here in my place… Owh! And if I have any mistakes whatsoever please excuse me, English is not the primary language, ^-^; so I'm practically prone to grammar mistakes, ^-^; once again! **REVIEWS WOULD BE WHOLEHEARTEDLY APPRECIATED! PLEASE DROP ONE… :D**

OWH! OWH! YOU GUYS! I DID AN ART PIECE FOR THIS SO IF YOUR INTERESTED PLEASE GO HERE (in other words "copy/paste"..xD) ... (it's in DA... :]) .com/art/xxxHOLiC-kitty-maid-126227888 ... I have to warn you I'm not very good but please consider to check it out…  and if you have an account in there please leave a comment… :D or if you don't, please do include your comment in your review,.. :D

**Preview for chapter six. **(I think…)

"_I need your help Himawari-chan…" said Yuuko in a serious voice._

"_Of course Yuuko-san! I would do anything to help!" chirped the girl._


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Feline

**Warnings: **SHONEN-AI! (Just wanted to let you know I got a tiny little overboard on FLUFF… :D)

**Rating: **K+ _to_ T (this is a onetime thing…xD)

**Chapter title: **(6) "Sure! I'll help!" (owh I suck at titles! TuT)

**Declaimer: **(go back to previous chapters….)

O~O

Himawari ran towards the witch's shop, she wasn't panicking at all, she was only running like she's never ran before because she just found out something she really didn't think she would find out. So she wasn't really panicking, she was just unexplainably…_excited_.

A sharp turn to the near corner and she saw the gates to the shop. She didn't give it a second thought and ran inside. Through the doors she was greeted by friendly little girls, _"Irashaimasen…" _they greeted and guided her to where Yuuko was while cheering, "Mistress has a guest~! Mistress, you have a guest~!"

The twins stopped and so did Himawari, they turned to her and smiled while opening the sliding doors, she saw the witch inside. She seemed to be in deep thought; Yuuko pulled the pipe away from her lips and huffed a healthy amount of smoke. She sat up and faced the girl by her door.

"Himawari-chan~!" she beamed. "I have been waiting for you," she clapped her hands together and smiled. "I knew you'd come! Come here, you don't need to stand there all day, you know." She walked towards Yuuko as the girls placed a cushion and went to the kitchen.

"Himawari-chaaaan~!" bounced Mokona, straight to the girl's lap.

"Mokona-chan! I haven't seen you in a while." She cheered and cuddled up to the little cute thing. After all that the girls entered back into the room carrying trays, filled with beverages and snacks.

"Watanuki's pre-made snacks!" said Moro. "Here to serve you!" said Maru. "ENJOY~!" they chirped and handed the snacks. Yuuko was the first to dig in; she started with the potatoes and chirped, "Ex~quisite!" Himawari as well took a bite, "Un! Watanuki-kun's cooking is very delicious!"

Yuuko took a sip from her cup and turned to Himawari, "I suppose you are here to discuss something with me?"

Himawari, after feeding Mokona a piece of her snack, looked up and smiled, "I expected you already know that, Yuuko-san."

"Hehe, very well then young lady, you may start."

"Is it true that Watanuki-kun has ears?"

"And a TAIL~!" said Mokona.

"So it's true then?"

"How did you find out?"

The girl giggled, "Yuuko-san, you already know that I purposely didn't want to go to the festival."

"Hmn, you seem knowledgeable."

"Did you do it?"

"You can say that, but it was partly his doing."

"Why?" she asked, and Yuuko faked a frown and _dramatically _said,

"My dear young lady, I simply could not put up with them anymore!" Himawari giggled, "There is so much _tension_ between them! It was practically right in front of them! I believe you know what I am saying?" the girl nodded.

"It was pretty obvious; a normal girl couldn't have seen it though."

"And why do you suppose to think _we _are not normal?" There was a moment of silence and they both grinned, even Mokona.

"Speaking of normal, Yuuko-san, how do you turn Watanuki-kun back to normal?"

"That's the problem! Watanuki is making it hard for me. If things don't go the way they should be, this could take longer than it's intended to." Himawari looked confused as if reading her mind Yuuko explained further. "Watanuki needs a _kiss_." The girls at the back giggled. "But not just any kiss, it needs to be _sincere_, it needs to be from someone he loves and loves him back. Now the problem is Watanuki is too stubborn and hard headed to admit anything!"

"But I'm pretty sure Doumeki-kun is ready, he just doesn't want to scare Watanuki-kun away."

"Indeed, so I need your help Himawari-chan…" said Yuuko in a serious voice, but still kept her grin.

"Of course Yuuko-san! I would do anything to help!" chirped the girl.

"My my! Very well then! Will you help me bring those two together??"

"I could help plan but I can't guarantee."

"Don't worry; I'm sure we can work this out."

"Mokona will help!" bounced the little thing, "Aw~ Mokona, you're so sweet.", "Teehee, I'm sweet." Said Mokona.

Himawari stood up with excitement, thinking of what to do. She did a little thinking and asked, "But Yuuko-san when will we start?"

"Simple! When does the festival end?"

"Oh, Spring festivals are just as short as Summer festivals. It should be done tonight. Not to mention it is summer break already." She explained, and Yuuko clapped her hands and announced to start making plans.

Then halfway through their discussion. "But wait! Shouldn't we follow them, incase anything goes wrong?"

"OOOOH! And we should take pictures! You know, just for the memories!" cheered the witch. "YEAH!" cried the other two; Mokona and Himawari, I mean.

After an hour of planning and arranging, they were finally done with their plan.

"Hmmmn," the girl brought her hand to her cheek, "So, let me get this straight, make them go on two _'dates'_ and on the third, we arrange things to make them kiss." (There not exactly dates more like "date disguised missions"…)

"By then Watanuki would have probably admitted his feelings, and so would Doumeki! Isn't that a nice ending??"

"It's like playing matchmaker huh, Mokona-chan?" Mokona giggled in agreement. They looked at the witch and she seemed unsatisfied. Mokona asked what was wrong but the witch stayed quiet and slowly closed her eyes in deep thought. There was a moment of silence and Yuuko's burgundy eyes shot back open, "I GOT IT!" she exclaimed, "I know how to make things interesting!" the other two looked puzzled for a moment, they looked at each other and back to Yuuko, who stood up and went to the treasure room, the two soon followed along with the twins.

They peeked inside and Yuuko seemed to be looking for something. They tried asking but Yuuko ignored them, then she pulled a small treasure chest-like box and opened it. Inside was butterfly shaped bottle, it wasn't that small or that big it was just the right size to fit in a pocket.

"Yuuko, you don't mean…" said Mokona, and Yuuko smirked.

"Yes, we need a little spice, to make things so much more interesting…"

"W-What is that Yuuko-san?"

"It's just a little something, I'm sure this could help us mislead Watanuki." Yuuko held the box in her hand for Himawari to see, "It looks so pretty." She commented.

"This is the key that will truly disguise our little plan." She grinned.

)i( Back at the Festival. . . )i(

"AH, CHOO~!" sneezed the seer.

"You ok?" asked the archer.

"I'm fine…" he said while rubbing his nose.

They were on cleaning, the festival was about to end and everything needs to be spick and span before the closing ceremony. Watanuki started by wiping the tables along with some other students, while Doumeki and a few others swept, and some were taking down props and the rest were putting back the plates and kitchen utensils back to the Home Ec. Lab.

When everything was neat and tidy, the students decided to change. The changing rooms were separated for boys and girls. The problem was, Watanuki didn't know where to change, the girls' changing room was too…_weird_, but the boys' changing room would be VERY awkward. Doumeki suggested to just go for the changing room in their archery club, the same place where he changed earlier that day.

Watanuki agreed, so they picked up their bags with their clothes in it and walked to the club's changing room, expectedly the room was completely deserted. It was just the two of them there, wait, _"Just the two of us?"_ Watanuki gulped, he was starting to sweat and could feel churning in his stomach, they were _completely_ alone. Watanuki looked at Doumeki and he was already changing. His black overcoat was unbuttoned and the bow tie was untied, it was now hanging over his chest, lastly his white dress shirt was wide open. This gave Watanuki a full view of the archer's broad, slightly tanned chest.

It didn't take long for Watanuki to realize that he was staring. He quickly looked away and felt his face was hotter than it should be. Doumeki noticed his weird actions and asked, "Oi, do you want to change or do you want to stay in that outfit?"

"SHUT UP! NO I WON'T! J-JUST TELL ME WHERE THE SHOWER STALLS ARE!!"

Doumeki didn't show any emotion at all, but he was pretty curious, putting that aside he pointed to the back of the room. Watanuki sprinted to one of the stalls and closed the door. He huffed to calm himself down and it seemed to work, he started with the shoes and socks.

To his dismay he did, "Hey." Watanuki jumped, it seemed he was done changing, that was fast. "You do realize we have to return these outfits."

"I-I KNOW THAT! YOU DON'T HAVE TO RUSH ME DAMN IT!!"

Didn't take too long and Watanuki was wearing the same uniform. The archer could tell that the boy missed wearing their regular school pants, but there was one thing that Watanuki forgot to do. Doumeki called out to him, "Oi." Watanuki looked annoyed at the other's rude call; Doumeki ignored it and pointed to his head. Watanuki looked confused, completely clueless of what Doumeki was trying to say. "Can you just TALK?! What are you mute?!" Doumeki pointed to Watanuki's head and the seer held it, Doumeki was referring to the head dress. He forgot to take it off, finally realizing he took the head dress off and looked for his special hat. He fished his bag and found the pink and white hat he was looking for, he put it on and his tail disappeared once again.

"Let's go. We still have to return these…" said Doumeki, Watanuki made one final adjustment to his hat and followed Doumeki back to the classroom and for the closing ceremony.

-----------------------

-----------------------

"We'll meet again soon!" Mokona waved goodbye to the brown-haired girl.

"Bye-Bye~!" greeted the twins.

"Good Bye! I'll see you sometime soon!" Himawari greeted back and she disappeared in the next turn.

"Watanuki will be back soon. Let's get some rest and wait for our dinner." Said Yuuko with her all knowing smile.

----------------------

----------------------

After the ceremony, Doumeki walked Watanuki to the shop like he always did. As they got to the gate Doumeki stopped and Watanuki looked back. He was about to ask what's wrong but Doumeki started to answer, "I'll go now." Doumeki walked to his shrine and Watanuki looked at his retreating figure. "Yeah, see you." He whispered.

As soon as Doumeki's figure disappeared in the corner Watanuki started to walk into the shop. "Watanukiiiii~chaaaaaaan!!"

"UUUUUWAH!" the twins and Mokona jumped on him gave him a messy group hug. "You guys, what's wrong with you?!?" as soon as Watanuki was able to sit up Mokona attached itself to his face. "Mokona missed you~!" he said, "We missed you! We missed you!" greeted the twins. Watanuki got Mokona off of him and the twins just kept hugging him like there's no tomorrow, Watanuki wondered what ever happened, just when he was about to ask, "Mistress is hungry! Mistress is hungry!" said the girls, "Mokona is hungry too!"

"All right! Get off me; I'll make you guys dinner." They did as they were told and Watanuki put on his apron and bandana. He went to the kitchen and started the stove.

Back in Yuuko's living room, she could hear the racket from the kitchen, almost like pans flying everywhere with faint sounds of giggling and screaming. Yuuko grinned and held the butterfly shaped bottle against the light, "Things with _definitely_ become interesting from now on."

**TBC**

**A/N: ***sigh* a few chapters left! Too bad, I don't wanna finish this fic but all things must come to an end, ne? :] This chapter is supposedly to just introduce the "Yuuko, Mokona, Himawari Matchmaker Plan" but I guess I couldn't stop unless it was finished up to the shop…. xP, this is actually the longest chapter I have done it's like, … nine pages in MS word, which totally went pass my limit of six pages. Wow, I'm obsessed,, 8D xD, man! I gotta get some sleep, it like 12:20AM here, as of this moment…TwT and I really need to sleep (and I have school in 7 so I have to wake up at 5., T_T) but I decided to just finish this last piece of Author Notes before I pass out,. And like I said last time, before I forget, my UPDATING is getting VERY SLOW, cos like what said in the previous chapter (I'm not really sure but if I did but., owh well, I'm flippin tired…!! xD) SCHOOL IS HEAR, so my free time is reduced to almost nothing,.. T-T xP ugh, but I'll still do my best to keep updating until this whole story is marked "COMPLETE" :D, I kind of edited this at the last minute, so if you spot something odd that's probably when I started the editing, and I'm sorry about that.., **AND I AM ALSO SORRY IF THE CHARACTERS ARE SO OUT OF CHARACTER, AND I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY MISTAKE I MAY HAVE DONE IN THIS CHAPTER, :D, AGAIN REVIEWS WILL BE WHOLEHEARTEDLY APPRECIATED, ^-^ PLEASE DROP ONE… ^-^, AND THANK YOU FOR READING AS FAR AS THE AUTHOR NOTES… **k it's like 12:26AM now.., *passes out* zZZZzzz….


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:**Feline

**Warnings:**Shonen-ai/Fluff…

**Rating:**K

**Chapter title:**(7) First Date!

**Declaimer:**(go back to previous chapters….)

**A/N: ok, first of all… thank you for all the support! I know I haven't updated in over a whole year and my note in chapter 7 was practically a good-bye note already! But people still kept alerting and favorite-ing this story! I felt so bad for leaving this as it is… and I have to admit am really very touched., :'D i'm happy that people still would want it to be finished! :) well now the waiting is over! Am quite determined to finish this fanfic! **

**Anyway, enough with my sappy reunion with this FF, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**

* * *

**

O~O

"What… is… THIS?" Watanuki looked at the building in front of him; no doubt it was _definitely_ a movie theater.

"It's a movie theater." Spoke the nonchalant archer.

"I KNOW THAT! WHAT AM TRYING TO SAY IS WHY WE ARE HERE!" Watanuki made a move to smack Doumeki upside the head but the archer dodged and Watanuki nearly stumbled; his hat askew.

"Why you…" fumed the boy.

"Why don't you look at the envelope that woman gave you?"

Watanuki straightened up and adjusted his hat, "Tch, I know that!" he started to open the envelope; there were tickets inside.

"Eh? These are… tickets… for a movie?"

Watanuki was too busy looking and reading the tickets to notice that something fell off the envelope, it was a letter. Doumeki started to read it out loud.

_Doumeki-kun and Nuki-chan~!,_

_ You are probably wondering what the both of you are doing there, well isn't it obvious? YOU ARE GOING TO WATCH A MOVIE! Please enjoy!_

_~)i( Yuuko_

"W-W-Wha-?"

Doumeki turned the paper over, "_P.S. It's a DATE…_"

"A D-D-D-D-DA-DATE!" Watanuki cried, and instantly turned white. Luckily Doumeki was able to plug his ears before Watanuki blew up, who knows what could have happened to his already damaged hearing.

**/Meanwhile/~**

Somewhere in the distance, three mischievous 'matchmakers' are hiding behind a mailbox.

"My, My, he's quite energized today."

"He is, isn't he Yuuko-san?" chirped Himawari.

"Teehee, Watanuki's going to faint!" giggled Mokona.

"Ne, Yuuko-san, you don't think that things might go wrong because…" Himawari peeked over her sunglasses. Yuuko never averted her gaze and grinned.

"I was already taken care of that, do not worry." Himawari was about to comment when Yuuko interrupted her. "Ah! They're going in!"

**/Back to the other two…/**

Watanuki reluctantly made his way into the building, his cheeks feeling a little hot.

"Don't get the wrong idea…" he started, "I only agreed because I feel like the tickets are going to waste." Doumeki just kept walking, which nerved Watanuki. "Oi, are you listening to me?"

"If what you said is true then it is, I have no reason to argue." He replied with his deadpanned voice. This irritated Watanuki to no end.

_This guy…_ "Good! We got that straightened out!" he said with a huff and crossed his arms. Doumeki stopped walking and Watanuki turned back. "Oi. What's with you? You suddenly stopped."

Doumeki pointed to the side, "Buy popcorn."

"WHAT AM I YOUR NANNY?"

After half an hour of falling in line at the snack bar and finding their way to the theater room with number in their ticket, they finally found it. To Watanuki's luck the movie was…

_Why? Of all the movies, Yuuko-san, WHY! _He thought as he was looking at the poster beside the door, it was a _horror _movie. Watanuki gulped. The man asked for their tickets and Doumeki gave them, he held out the door for them to enter. Doumeki stepped in and Watanuki reluctantly followed. They took a seat almost near the screen; Doumeki could have sworn Watanuki whimpered. Perhaps it was his imagination, because Watanuki sat down rather roughly with a 'hmph'. Doumeki sat beside him and the lights started to go dim and people's whispers died down. The movie was about to start.

**/with Yuuko and Himawari/**

The trio entered the theater and avoided getting too close from the other two but not too far. When Watanuki and Doumeki finally decided on a place to sit, they followed suit and sat a row away from them.

"Yuuko-san, why did you pick this movie?"

Yuuko grinned, which was visible due to the light coming from the movie screen. "You shall see Himawari-chan." As if on cue, Himawari finally realized why, she too grinned. All they have to do for now is to sit back, relax, and enjoy the _movie_.

**. . .**

The movie started and it was quiet at first, a group of college students decided to explore the abandoned house in the outskirts of town. Come nighttime they made their way to said mansion. Watanuki felt a chill on his back, he tried to stay calm, and he was NOT going to embarrass himself again. The students came closer to the door with nothing but torches and flashlights. It swung open and Watanuki felt an eerie chill at the creaking sounds the door made. He flinched a little. This did not go unnoticed by the archer. He glanced at the boy beside him and he could almost feel Watanuki's anxiety. He let it pass…_for now_.

The movie was progressing great, but like many other horror movies a random scream was heard from the speakers. And it startled the students in the movie and many other people in the room, well as Watanuki. His breath hitched and he quickly covered his mouth to prevent himself from screaming. This time Doumeki _definitely_ saw that, he placed one of his arms on the armrest next to Watanuki. But Watanuki didn't seem to understand and Doumeki's effort went unnoticed. The archer let his arm rest there, just in case. The students decided to split, _what a bad idea._ Watanuki was getting nervous by the minute, he practically lived the way the students were right now, of course without the added sound effects and over-decorated mansion. He could feel the terror in each character, the fear that something might come onto them any moment, at the moment they let their guards down. Watanuki was too nervous to notice that he was already holding onto Doumeki's arm with his other hand half-covering his face. The music was beginning to get louder, and the camera was zooming onto the girl, it was behind her! Watanuki's pulse accelerated to the point of no return, when the girl turned around there was nothing there. Both Watanuki and the girl sighed.

But when she turned around she came face to face with a phantom. She cried, and her scream echoed through the theater room. Watanuki thought his heart had stopped when he heard the terror from the girl in the movie and buried his face on Doumeki's shoulder as quickly as he can, screaming, as well as other spectators; mostly women. There was a chasing scene on the screen but Watanuki could barely lift his head and held tighter on Doumeki's sleeve. Doumeki could feel the other shaking beside him. He leaned towards his left to give more comfort. At least Doumeki thought it would. The chasing stopped when another student was displayed on screen, a boy this time. The archer told the seer that it was over, he could look again. Reluctantly, he slowly opened his eyes and realized he was clinging _rather tightly _onto Doumeki. He pulled away like hot fire and looked anywhere but Doumeki, he adjusted his glasses, blushing a little. There was no way he could calm himself after this.

After a few minutes into the movie, the guy met the girl that was being chased. They bumped into each other…

"_What's wrong what happened?" _

_*pant**pant*_

"_Hey answer me! What the hell were you running from!"_

The girl's panting died away, but she still wasn't looking at her friend, the guy started to worry and he shook her. She looked up at him and her face was distorted and her eyes were bloodshot. Watanuki closed his eyes and covered his ears, he couldn't stand it anymore! He whimpered and felt like he was about to cry. Doumeki thought that this was enough; he got hold of Watanuki's hand and pulled him towards the exit. Watanuki was trying to calm down and was holding Doumeki's hand, shaking a little.

"Sir? The movie is still playing. Where are you-?"

"Snacks." Was all Doumeki needed to say and the guy left them alone, of course they weren't coming back.

Yuuko and Himawari saw the couple leave the room, they went passed them but acted as if they weren't watching them.

"I think the movie was too scary, Yuuko-san." whispered the ever polite Himawari.

"Aw, but I wanted to see more of my little kitty worker get all worked up and scared." whispered the witch. The other two just giggled.

"He is quite fun to watch."

The trio also made their way out the movie theater, this time the man at the door didn't bother to ask why. They continued to follow the other two at a distance. Watanuki and Doumeki were at the lobby, not many people were around considering the movies were still ongoing. They stopped to let Watanuki sit in one of the lobby couches. Doumeki didn't exactly know what to say, and the seer was just looking down, embarrassed.

". . . You ok?" the archer asked. Watanuki couldn't bring himself to look at Doumeki, too embarrassed for what he did in the movie theater. _I'm losing my self-control… _He noticed he left a question hanging.

"I'm… fine…" he said above whisper. "It was nothing! I just got… surprised, that's all…" He heard his voice crack, god, how embarrassing. Doumeki still didn't make a noise but he occupied the seat beside Watanuki. He noticed Watanuki was still shaking, even after they have already went out the room. The door of one of the rooms that had the same movie that they were in opened, a girl about the same age as them ran out with a guy, she looked frantic. The opened door let loose a stray sound from the movie that sounded like shrieking. Watanuki jolted and couldn't help but squeak.

Doumeki didn't know what do to, he never thought Watanuki couldn't be _this _scared, sure he was scared thousands of times, but not as much that would practically bring him to tears. _It must be the effect of the cat curse that makes him more frantic, _thought the archer. If Watanuki had his ears and tail right now they would probably be down and shaking. Doumeki had the urge to pat him. His thoughts were interrupted when a lady approached them handing a flier. She was wearing an apron; the flier she handed was an advertisement for a new café that opened just across the street. What luck! Doumeki handed the flier to Watanuki, the boy took it from him with a confused look.

Watanuki read the ad and said, "I could use a cup of café latte." Doumeki nodded and stood up with Watanuki. "We better get going then." For once Watanuki didn't didn't give a snide comment, he just followed the other boy to the other side of the road. It looked small but cozy, a small bell rang when they opened the door and they were greeted by a girl ushering them to a table for two.

"What will it be?" the girl asked sweetly.

"Uhm, I'll have a café latte please." He smiled.

"Coffee stops your growth." Watanuki's smile disappeared and glared at the boy in front of him.

"WHAT?" Doumeki didn't say anything and acted like he didn't even talked just a moment ago. "Are you saying am short?"

"No. I'm just saying that caffeine will make your growth decline."

"So you ARE saying that I'm short!"

"Hn…" he shrugged and Watanuki fumed.

"ARGH! You are so-!"

"I didn't say that you were short."

"Uhm, sir…?"

"You're implying something! You cant just say-" Watanuki pulled at the sides of his eyes as an attempt to make it smaller, which was practically a failure since his eyes are far from being small. "'_Coffee stops your growth._' Out of nowhere! You were definitely trying to say something!"

"I'm not implying anything."

"Yes you we-"

"Sir…!" the waitress finally announced once again that she's there. "I'm sorry but I still have other tables to wait." She said in a small voice, partly because she was embarrassed that she let her temper get the better of her and partly because the whole café was staring at the table she was waiting. "Do you have your order?"

Watanuki could feel his ears heat up and avoided the stares that they were receiving. "I'll have hot chocolate instead." He said weakly. Doumeki said he'll have coffee. The waitress writes it down and made her way to the counter quietly as to avoid the stares. The stares died down after a moment and Watanuki kept glaring at the archer.

They're stay at the café was more or less comfortable. They decided, more like Watanuki demanded, for them to go home. But the seer couldn't help but feel like someone was watching them. He decided to shrug it off when they arrived at the shop.

"WATANUKI!" Mokona launched himself at the poor boy. "Did you bring snacks! Did you? Did you?"

"GET OFF ME!" he was glaring at the round creature and verbally abused the poor thing. "And no! I don't have snacks!"

"Aw! But I was sure you could have at least saved some for us, you went on a cute little date didn't you?"

"Wha-?" Watanuki's face heated the moment Mokona said the 'D' word.

"Watanuki! You're back!" said Yuuko with her usual grin just outside her living room. "I want some sake right now. And some snacks! Would you be a dear and go fetch me some?"

"Yay! Snacks!" chimed Mokona.

"You'd join us would you Doumeki?" The archer just nodded and proceeded to go into the shop. "Wonderful! Well Watanuki? You cant keep us waiting here!"

Watanuki brought a fist into the air and started throwing tantrums, at the same moment his hat fell and his feline features made an appearance. Yuuko and Mokona laughed at his outburst and teased him about being such an angry Mr. Neko-san.

"STOP MAKING FUN OF ME!" cried the poor seer.

* * *

**A/N: ohohohohoho! Did I just make Doumeki talk more than he should've? : XD anyway, am really sorry of this chapter is such a HUGE disappointment! T-T I haven't written an xxxHOLiC fanfic in over a year! And am pretty sure I sucked in this one! Am not as good as I was before., :( sadly, so please forgive me if this chapter sucked as HELL… **

**but i should really finish this fanfic, I don't want it to be waiting another year for it to be finished., =w=;; at least 3 more chapters left! Well that is if you guys would forgive me for the wait and STILL want me to continue even after a chapter of such EPIC FAILURE., **

**Owh and am sorry again for the long wait! But sadly, am quite busy… I don't know when I could be updating again., hopefully VERY soon., ^-^ (again if you guys still want me to update.., ^-^;;) REVIEWS ARE WHOLEHEARTEDLY APPRECIATED! :D **


End file.
